Confesiones y confusiones
by Catarsis
Summary: Tu nombre es Kenma. Tienes dieciséis años, un gusto imprudente en peluquerías y una lamentable capacidad en la toma de decisiones para subsistir. Poco sabes sobre la vida más allá de lo que recrea la gruesa pantalla de tu roída PSP; así que el desconcierto no fue poco al ver a tu mejor amigo, Shouyou, desplomado sobre la calzada de Miyagi durante una cálida tarde de otoño.
**Confesiones y confusiones**

* * *

 **.**

No es algo de todos los días el que, en aquel momento cuando paseabas ameno una cálida tarde de octubre a través de la calzada desolada de Miyagi junto a tu mejor amigo mientras los resquicios del sol bañaba avariciosamente ambas espaldas, este se desplome súbitamente sobre sus rodillas amoreteadas, un absoluto pavor decorando su semblante.

Tú, Kenma, un adolescente hormonal y poseedor de una sobrecarga ansiosa un tanto abrumadora para tus dieciséis años de edad, no tienes ni pista de qué hacer o no hacer frente a la situación más que enraizarte al suelo como por fuerza alienígena y realizar una penosa fotosíntesis —lo cual es absurdo pues no eres el rarito de Oikawa, el capitán de Aobajōsai—, hasta que, finalmente despabilando, te acuclillas incómodamente junto a tu amigo, Shouyou, otro adolescente con sobredosis hormonal de quince años y portador de una energía exuberante que fácilmente se equipara a la de un pequeño chihuahua bajo los efectos del éxtasis, y paseas involuntariamente la mirada sobre sus alocadas hebras, las cuales, contrastando contra el rosáceo haz del crepúsculo, brillaron en un naranjo flúor. Su cabeza parecía una paleta helada de mandarina.

La idea de acariciarlos te conmociona, así que escamoteas la verdad con la imaginación. Te embebes en eventos triviales sin importancia, y te preguntas brevemente si esos cabellos son teñidos, como los tuyos. Probablemente su peluquero sea mejor que el tuyo, consideras.

"K-Kenma, no sé qué hacer…"

Lo tratas de reconfortar —reitero: tratas—, empujando aquella incomodidad que se muda involuntariamente dentro de tu pecho y juega sin muchos parámetros con los tubos de tus arterias. El tacto no te acomoda, pero decides hacer una excepción por tu amigo, y posas una mano pálida sobre su espalda estrecha, trazando círculos sobre ésta con el índice. Piensas en el próximo stage de Dramatical Murder, dibujas la cara de Aoba en tu subconsciente, y luego te regañas por lo marica que te muestras en los avernos de tu cabeza.

"¿Qué ocurre?", preguntas, vacilante. No sabes manejar situaciones apretadas; prefieres arrellanarte como un burrito mexicano bajo las sábanas con estampado de Pokémon en la destartalada cama de una plaza que decora tu cuarto. Te recuerdas fugazmente que debes de cambiar el colchón, pues los resortes ya están comenzando a asomarse traviesamente por los contornos, y rechinan como un animal agonizante durante la noche.

"¡Creo que me gustas, Kenma! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?!"

Pestañeas, y tus ojos se abren con tal magnitud que llegas a parecer un pez muerto, de esos que se exhiben con orgullo en las pescaderías costeras.

Espera, ¿qué?

Observas con estupefacción aquel rostro, inocente y colorado, de pecas rebeldes que se salpican por aquí y por allá. Las mejillas de Shouyou siempre contuvieron pincelazos rosáceos en sus extremos, mas ahora se hallaban completamente rojas, como si hubiese decidido sumergir, por aquellas coincidencias curiosas de la vida, la cabeza dentro de un balde de salsa de tomate. Por alguna razón, te acordaste de esa vez, en casa de Lev, cuando los capitanes se las ingeniaron para crear esta "insuperable" idea y organizaron una fiesta con el afán incluir de forma más íntima y social a los equipos amigos en una tertulia ocasional.  
Con Kuroo y Bokuto presentes, el entrometimiento de su buena dosis de alcohol junto a la participación clandestina por parte de un par de muchachas de los clubes femeninos no se hicieron esperar, y tú, que sólo anhelabas largarte de ahí con la PSP en mano y pasar en paz el quinto mundo de Kingdom Hearts incluso si aquello comprendía el atravesar a la fuerza el murallón de pucheros lastimeros que te cederían tus compañeros de equipo, acabaste paradójicamente encerrado en el cuarto de Alisa, la hermana del huésped, con Shouyou acomodado a horcajadas sobre tu regazo, su pelvis abrazada por unos sentadores vaqueros azules que poco o nada dejaban para la imaginación y sus labios afiebrados aventurándose fieramente sobre los tuyos en un juego de mordiscos, trasfusiones orales de saliva y golpes de dientes torpes. Esa vez pensaste, adormecido, que él siempre se tomaba todo como una competencia, incluso los gestos más cotidianos como el besar, si bien tú, y sin avergonzarte en esto, nunca lo habías puesto en práctica antes.

En ese instante, no creíste que aquel desliz recelaría alguna clase de connotación romántica como mensaje subliminal; la batería de tu móvil había sido brutalmente asesinada, te hallabas aburrido y Kuroo te había estafado con bebestibles que en apariencia presumían ser de naranja, si bien estaban sospechosamente cargados con una sobredosis insana de hielo que llegó incluso a dormirte la lengua. Luego, cuando ya era muy tarde como para terciar el asunto, descubriste que tu presunto amigo le escanció un dedo de vodka a cada vaso, los cuales se colaron con malicia a través de tu garganta y actuaron directamente en tus neuronas.  
El caso de Hinata no se había alejado mucho del tuyo; sus ojos se encontraban empañados en humedad, desorbitados, y la idea de "inclusión íntima" se había instalado celosamente en su carne, como un memo constante, demostrado en la forma que pegaba su vientre suavemente contra el tuyo y en cómo apresaba tu cuello entre sus brazos de piel lechosa.

Se besaron, eso quedó claro, y quizás hubo algo _más_ después de aquello, como la escena extra de una película que nadie menciona pero cuya presencia definitivamente rememoran, mas eso no era un tema en el cual ahondar ahora mismo; quizás se saque a colación en una ocasión diferente, cuando te halles solo en la oscuridad de tu cuarto y oculto bajo la salvaguardad de tus sábanas.

Ni siquiera sabes a qué vino el resurgimiento de la memoria; te excusas a que, probablemente, los pómulos de Shouyou en aquel instante se encontraron tan o más colorados que ahora, y aquello te revolvió agradablemente el estómago.  
En eso, seguiste observando sin convicción a tu amigo _del ahora_ , que temblaba de pies a cabeza, como si fuese una licuadora en funcionamiento. La incomodidad te apuñaló una, dos... tres veces en la panza.

" _¡Sal conmigo!_ " Rogó en un chillido tan alto, que por inercia te obligó a retroceder un par de pasos. No, **nope**. Definitivamente no sabes manejar este tipo de situaciones; era incluso más complejo que matar a Kratos en God of War. Tu corazón delató tu desasosiego en un palpitar vicioso, y resbalaste con tus propios pies /y autoestima/ al desandar, besando la calzada con tu traste en un golpe seco.

Shouyou gateó hacia ti, su labio inferior apretado deliciosamente entre sus dientes, y tú, sinceramente apabullado, comenzaste a retroceder con ayuda de tus palmas sucias hacia el lado contrario. La carne de tus mejillas se hallaban expuestas en un vergonzoso tono bermellón, y los deseos de fundirte con el nitrógeno del suelo se volvió cada vez más tentadora.  
El problema actual se debía primariamente a que tu buen consejero (al que personalmente apodaste "Vodka Naranja") ya no recorría ni mandaba los apéndices de tu cuerpo; tus consensos se alteraron con sobrecargas de nerviosismo y tu razón dio giros en torno a mil opciones diferentes de cómo enfrentar la confesión… de las cuales no se recataba ninguna que tu minúsculo cuerpo de adolescente ansioso y abatido fuese capaz de enfrentar con éxito. Lo mejor era huir.

En vistas del acercamiento inminente de aquel que había masacrado tu juicio y obnubilado tus sentidos, apresuraste una incorporación corporal que dio pena, trastrabillando una vez más —como generalmente lo haces a través de las dificultades que presenta tu vida— y, ensanchando el primer paso, te largaste corriendo como nunca lo habías hecho en tu desidiosa vida, con la cola bochornosamente oculta entre las piernas.

"No, no hoy." Te repites, perdiendo el aliento al pisar la hierba húmeda.

Mas en la siguiente fiesta no eres capaz de negarte cuando, nuevamente, tu cuerpo se encuentra demasiado débil como para rechazar aquella mano mullida y sudorosa que te guía con presunta inocencia a través de un pasillo desolado hacia un pequeño clóset, que poco espacio cedió para pensar con otra cosa que no fuese la entrepierna.

 _Quizás hoy, quizás mañana. Quién sabe._

 **END**

 **.**

 _N.A: Hnggh. La OTP es intensa. Este mundo requiere más fics KenHina (aunque no le hago justicia ;v;). S_ _i bien se me reconoce principalmente por mi diarrea mental del KageHina, debo de ser franca y admitir que en realidad soy una persona con shipps que navegan en un barco a todo vapor por los mares salvajes del crack. (?)_

 _Doy agradecimientos especiales a Dani, mi beta en este oneshot y mi partner de rol, rellenando mi kokoro con un sabroso KenHina._

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado. Dejen reviews si así desean; me hacen remotamente feliz._

 _\- Patito Feo._

 _PD. ESCRIBIR EN SEGUNDA PERSONA ES SORPRENDENTEMENTE DIFÍCIL. MIS MÁS SINCEROS RESPETOS A CARLOS FUENTES._


End file.
